


Cold as Ice

by Dark_Frejya



Category: Night Hunter (2018)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, Kitchen Sex, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Manhandling, Punishment, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Frejya/pseuds/Dark_Frejya
Summary: Detective Walter Marshall is a sore loser, but he never lost a match, not up till now. She distracted him and now she’ll have to take the blame, preferably on her knees…Originally posted on my tumbler account at Steptember 27th
Relationships: Walter Marshall (Night Hunter) & Original Female Character(s), Walter Marshall (Night Hunter)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Cold as Ice

**Author's Note:**

> So how would you feel about the idea of Walter playing Hockey with his police team? This idea came to me while speaking to @wolvesandhoundshowltogether discussing how Walter probably plays Hockey for fun with his size and his stamina and how hot he must be in them uniform. Thanks to @agniavateira for being my muse and beta!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Walter Marshall or Night Hunter/Nomis

Eyes pristine as glaciers sliced into the large black screen with utter shock. Blood simmered in his head, white-hot as it flowed down the tendons of his clenching throat while his breath vaped into the cold air in thick, misty fumes.

“Fuck…” Walter whispered, gawking at the neon red numbers, witnessing how they changed right in front of his dumbfounded face. The buzzer tore through the frozen arena, followed by the ear-jarring cheers which exploded through the hall and vibrated on the slippery white ice.

One point. 

They lost by one _**fucking**_ point after being in the lead for the entire game. 

Huffing, he tossed the large hockey stick to the ground, reaching his gloved hands to the helmet on his head. His semi-long curls clung to his brow, dripping of glistening sweat. The salty droplets splashed on the frosty sheet of ice as Walter shook his head like a mad, wet dog.

“Fuck!” He swore again, this time his voice hitching louder, at least enough for his disappointed teammates to hear. Some of them had already begun skating away, tapping his padded shoulder in comfort while he stood there feeling like a complete idiot. 

His fierce gaze shot up to the crowd, finding her right in the front row. She was annoyingly beautiful as always, now even more than ever. 

Hand held over her mouth, smitten by defeat, she had her long-sleeved crop top riding high up her torso. The perfect shape of her body exposed, the smooth texture of her skin so inviting he could sense her scent on the tip of his nose all the way down at the rink. Not only was she a distraction to be dealt with throughout the entire game, cheering and calling his name like some slutty cheerleader brat, he also caught the greasy, older men staring at what was rightfully his.

It would have been hilarious if it wasn’t so tragic that the only reason Minneapolis’ PD Hockey Team lost the match to Saint Paul’s PD was that his wife was too distracting.

Curling his face in a heavy frown, Walter threw the helmet on the thick layer of frost that covered the ground and shouted one last time. 

“FUCK!!!” 

* * *

Dead silence engulfed them on the drive home, the energy inside Walter’s truck was tense and the air thicker than the fog outside. To say he was a ‘sore loser’ was the understatement of the century. Every match reduced him to one of the savages he hunted down. Ninety minutes of raw, masculine violence, its only catharsis being the sweet release of victory.

But there was no triumph tonight, and the fury and aggression were seething within him. 

Eyes fixed on the road, she kept her cool; yet her sweaty hands tightened around the steering wheel, sensing the way her husband peered at her. There was darkness in his azure eyes, and his lips stretched into a thin white line as he tried to fight the gurgling hunger that bubbled in his gut.

Looking at his little darling, all he could think of was her dancing in that skimpy outfit, shaking her tight ass and looking like the girls he arrested for charges of prostitution. For the entire match, he couldn’t concentrate. All he wanted to do was to rip that shirt off of her with his bare hands, break into her skin with his teeth, and teach her a lesson. 

His cock began to harden, and he shifted in his seat; he wanted to take what belonged to him, fill the little void inside her, and make it hurt.

Finally, they arrived home. She threw him a glance upon stilling the engine, her lips breaking into a little apologetic smile that he mistakenly associated with pity. Remaining stoic, Walter only blinked and said nothing as they walked out of the car. 

Blue flames burnt into her nape as he followed her down the path of their main entrance. Oddly enough, she could feel the heat of his glare and swallowed the dry lump in her throat. It began to feel as if they were both treading on thin ice and the surface was cracking under the pressure as Walter “chased” her down.

As she pushed the key into the lock, his massive form was suddenly attached to her back. The menacing hardness in his denim was pressing into her tail bone, alerting her of what awaited behind the door. She inhaled sharply, pausing her ministrations as her fingers felt too weak to complete a trivial task. 

Yet Walter was thrilled to assist, wrapping his fingers around her own and twisting them around the key.

The door flung open and he stepped back, allowing her to get inside before he tailed her. He liked to make her think she was off the hook before reeling her in.

Not bothering with the lock, he took a stride in and kicked the door shut with his foot. Lengthy and well-formed, his arm stretched forward and took hold of her long ponytail.

“Walter!!!” She yelped with surprise as the tug of his fingers around her hair stung her scalp. Ignoring her wailing, he held her against him and shoved her toward the kitchen with nothing but his fingers entangled through her hair. 

Too confused to understand his intention, she tried to fight free, but there was no besting a man like Walter - a trained former SWAT team officer who was as tall as a tree and broad as a mountain. His legs nearly entwined with hers, their feet colliding and kicking in-between as his free hand reached around to her torso and felt the warmth of her skin.

“You just had to provoke me all evening long, didn’t you?” He rasped at her hair, his thumb circling over her navel before his hand darted beneath her jeans and gathered at the heat of her mound. Anything but delicate, his fingers etched inside her, prodding possessively to make room for his cock. 

She wasn’t wet enough, not yet, but he wasn’t feeling very generous tonight anyway. Pushing her facedown over the counter, he forced both her jeans and panties down her thighs, merely enough to expose her swollen lips while he quickly shifted his hand to fumble with his belt. A gasp flew from her lips as the sharp clank of metal rattled behind her. Shivers ran up and down her spine and dangled in her ears like alarm bells. 

Fear and desire were two twisted sisters whispering torments in her mind, controlling the pace in which her heart raced. It prickled her skin with goosebumps as Walter’s erection grazed against the cleft of her ample behind. 

He took but a second to stare at her rear, his hand stroking down the smooth slope and squeezing with appreciation as he admired his beautiful wife. 

But fury quickly reemerged, reminding him how she swayed her ass during the match. 

Doing her the decency of not going in dry, he raised his hand and spat on his palm to smear the saliva across the sheer length of his bulging cock. His long fingers ran up and down, coating himself thoughtfully and groaning loudly as he stroked himself while peering at her anticipating folds. 

Without further delay, his fingers tightened around her hair and not holding back, he forced himself into her narrow slit.

His guttural shout thundered through the kitchen, burying her aching scream beneath the rumble of a beast. Dark euphoria quickly spread through his chest at the sensation of conquest. He was lost inside her, engulfed by heavenly warmth and by every squeeze and shudder of her overwhelmed cunt. She was home; he couldn’t linger, not for even a stolen second, urgent to unleash his rage. He was rid of any care and lost all restraints as he began slamming into her with a fervent, enraged rhythm.

“Walter,” she sobbed, trying to slow him down, her hands pushing aside sealed bags of pasta and spices that were left on the counter while her husband was adamant of punishing her dripping cunt. Puny yips sputtered from her mouth, and her breath kicked out with loud gasps. Every thrust pushed his thick shaft right into her cervix, and his heavy sac smacked onto her pussy with stinging speed, eliciting the most embarrassing wet slapping sounds that were merely backup for their barbaric grunts. 

Holding one hand tight on her hip and the other still fisting her hair, he railed her like he would a whore, hauling her back to counter every thrust. 

“Fucking, little brat!” He choked out, giving no care for her pleasure nor her pain. Increasing the pace, as he stared down at his wet cock slipping in and out of her below the rounded cheeks of her ass. 

His vigour was so much that her breath nearly failed her; yet despite the degradation and pain, she could feel the unmistakable stir inside her womb. 

“Wait!” She begged, feeling the plunge of his cock battling her growing tightness. 

“Shut up!” He growled, he didn’t care if she came, not this time. But as her cunt began shuddering around him he knew she would anyway. “Dirty slut, you like this, don’t you?” 

The lines were blurring, her body unable to divide pain from pleasure and the twisted excitement of being fucked so selfishly. Walter was a rough lover but never treated her like a cavity to be filled, and it set her off more than ever before. All she needed was a final push, so she crept her fingers to her clit.

Noticing her ministration, Walter frowned with fury and quickly replaced her hand with his, pressing and stroking her with spite. His hand tugged at her hair and pulled her flat against his rigid torso, huffing against her cheeks and growling loudly. 

“You want to come all over my cock?” He asked, but it was more of a command.

Tears flooded her cheeks, yet she nodded. With the swelling of his cock inside her and his sack thudding against the sensitive skin of her entrance, she came so astonishingly hard her legs quaked. 

Her howls were the most enchanting music, her orgasm so painful and pleasing at once. Walter felt the clench of her body as her tight little cunt suckled around his cock. He lifted her body with one hand around her waist, and shouted out her name, coating her walls with his thick cum.

Drenched with sweat and panting heavily, he remained sheathed within her. His cock was still spasming between her convulsing walls, while a long trail of his warm milk dripped along her inner thigh.

Letting go of her hair, his hand reached to squeeze and caress at her jaw affectionately, thumb drying up a single tear that rolled down her cheek.

“I’m sorry,” he spoke breathlessly and nuzzled her hair. “Please forgive me; seeing you dressed like this made me lose it.”

She slumped back into the concrete wall of his chest, letting his pungent musk seep through her lungs as she took a deep breath. Her hand reached to clutch his wrist, fingers attempting unsuccessfully to wrap around it. Knowing her husband better than anyone else, she anticipated how he would react when she chose her attire before the game. 

“It’s okay, I won’t do it again,” she murmured and slipped his thumb into her mouth, gently suckling onto it, and already thinking about what she should wear to the next match that’ll bring the same reaction from him. 


End file.
